


Still The One [FANVID]

by Laura_McEwan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-26
Updated: 2008-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>You're still the one I want to talk to in bed</i>
  <br/>
  <i>Still the one that turns my head</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still The One [FANVID]

Download: [Still the One](http://www.starskyhutcharchive.net/storiessh/20/vids/STILL_THE_ONE_Final_7_23_08.wmv)

Watch: [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=td6Z4hc81HE) (Note: Not all vids viewable in all countries)

Music: "Still the One" by Orleans

For Dawn.

Starsky POV

I wish I had thought to set my camera to record the reaction this one got at Sharecon 08. I have never felt so HIGH in my life, with the exception of perhaps giving birth. When this one ended, Flamingo stopped the show and said, "Now, _that's_ a con vid." I had at first been leery of the faux opening, but Flamingo told me that if I changed a thing, she'd break my fingers, so I left it in. :) Laughter and applause and lots of sing-along for this one.

The reason for the faux opening was one of those flashes of idea. I had made the main part of the vid first and upon review, noticed that I'd put them in the car a lot. Thoughts started connecting—Starsky loved his car, he wouldn't ever give her up, the lyrics could read like he was talking about the car! So I put in the scene where the poor girl overheats and Hutch is reading Starsky the riot act over it being the third day in a row it's happened, and starts making demands. "Don't make me choose," says Starsky. Again with text on the screen after the record-scratching stop. I had more fun with this vid! And it was so well accepted, I still get a goofy grin on my face.

[Driver Picks the Music Awards, Round 19  
Winner: Most Humorous](http://viddingawards.wolfpupsden.us/index.html)

[Driver Picks the Music Awards, Round 19  
Runner-Up: Best Relationship](http://viddingawards.wolfpupsden.us/index.html)

  
[2008 Torino Awards](http://bcl.skeeter63.org/2008awards.shtml)

Third Place Vid, "Still the One"; Third Place Vidder

 

 


End file.
